


warm again

by sonderwalker



Series: Found [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Self-Indulgent, so pure, they are soft!!, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin walked through a snowy night on their way to a nearby village for their next mission. They contemplated many things, including the fact that Anakin has never had hot chocolate before.Soft and wholesome
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Found [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920283
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133





	warm again

**Author's Note:**

> more wholesome content!

Obi-Wan snorted as Anakin shivered again and tried to retreat further into the hood of his cloak.

“Come now Anakin, it isn’t _that_ cold.” He said with a smile on his face. Anakin huffed.

“Maybe to _you,_ it isn’t.” Anakin muttered back, his teeth chattering audibly.

“We’re almost at the village.” Obi-Wan said, gesturing to the lights ahead of them. The lights from the nearby village shone like stars through the snowfall, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help being amazed at how pristine everything looked while it was covered in a fresh layer of snow. He stopped for a moment, taking everything in.

“Anakin, wait a moment.” He said, grabbing on to his cloak.

“What?”

“Look around, isn’t the snow beautiful?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure that I would appreciate its beauty a lot more if I was inside and could feel my toes.”

“Anakin. We are almost there.” Obi-Wan said as he continued to walk.

“You said that an hour ago!”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that.” Obi-Wan replied. The snow seemed to muffle all the noises around them. All Obi-Wan could hear was the crunching of the snow beneath his boots and Anakin’s. It was moments like these that made the war seem so far away. He looked at Anakin, his eyes catching in the light of the moon and the snow that reflected it back. It was moments like these that Obi-Wan wished could last forever. He sighed.

“What?” Anakin questioned. “Is there something on my face?” Obi-Wan smiled.

“No, it’s nothing.” Obi-Wan replied, but Anakin clearly wasn’t buying it.

“You’ve got that look in your eyes.” Anakin told him. A guest of wind blew past them, blowing Anakin’s hood off his head. Obi-Wan reached out and pulled it back over, his eyes locking with Anakin’s.

And for a moment, everything was still, soft, and quiet. The only thing moving was the snow, its flakes gently fluttering towards the ground. Their hands interlocked, and through their bond, Obi-Wan could feel a rush of affection that made him smile. He felt Anakin’s hand tremble in his grip, and tightened his hold, as if he could pass his warmth through their linked hands.

“We better hurry, I don’t like how much you’re shaking.” Obi-Wan suggested. But neither of them moved.

“Yeah.” Anakin replied, trying to suppress the chattering of his teeth. Obi-Wan reached up and brushed a stay curl away from his face, watching as the snowflakes melted as they got caught.

“But I would like to enjoy this moment. Here. With you.” Obi-Wan whispered, his voice barley audible. And Anakin smiled, and it was the little curl of his lip, the way he looked away for a moment before looking back, his eyes bright, that Obi-Wan realized that it was really the simple things.

Not that Anakin was simple. But here, when it was just the two of them, he could pretend that things were simpler. There was no war, inside or out.

Anakin shivered again. Obi-Wan stepped back.

“We should keep moving.” He said as he continued to walk forward. He heard Anakin match his pace and smiled as he felt a gloved hand seek his own out.

It wasn’t that much longer until they reached the village, and Anakin’s hand slipped out of his grasp. The residents were pleased at their arrival- and worried that they had gotten lost due to the storm.

“What do you usually do when the weather gets like this?” Obi-Wan asked an older woman as she showed them to their quarters for the duration of their mission.

“We drink hot cocoa.” She replied. “It’ll warm you up unlike anything else. Well, almost anything else.”

“What’s hot cocoa?” Anakin asked.

“What?” She exclaimed. “You’ve never had hot cocoa before?” She asked Anakin shook his head.

“Really?” Obi-Wan asked. “Surely you have, I have had it countless times.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin shook his head.

“Nope. Never.” Anakin said, crossing his arms as he tried to hide another shiver. Obi-Wan handed Anakin his backpack.

“Take this, I’ll be right back.” Obi-Wan said as he turned to leave.

“Wait, where are you going?” Anakin questioned, as he watched Obi-Wan go back the way they came.

“I’ll be back in a moment!” He called out as he turned a corner. Anakin turned back to face the woman who was guiding them.

“Well, here is where you two will be staying.” She said as she gestured towards the door in front of them. “I’m sure your friend will be back soon. And maybe he will even have hot cocoa.” She winked, and Anakin felt his face heat up, despite the cold.

“Right…” He said as he entered the room.

Anakin watched the snow fall, contemplating if he should go out there to look for Obi-Wan. But he said he would only be gone for a moment, and as much as Anakin loved Obi-Wan, he _hated_ the cold. So he sat there, looking out of the window, watching as the snow fell, and the flakes caught the light of the village. He quickly turned around when the door opened, and Obi-Wan walked in, his cloak covered with snowflakes, and holding a cup in each hand.

“Where were you?” Anakin asked as he walked forward. “And what is that?” He asked as Obi-Wan handed him a cup. What ever was in it was warm and smelled wonderful. Anakin wrapped his hands around the cup, watching as Obi-Wan threw his cloak. Anakin rolled his eyes, knowing that they would be searching for it in the morning.

“It’s hot cocoa, you said you never had it before, which I find hard to believe but- “Obi-Wan stopped speaking as he watched Anakin take a tentative sip.

“Well, what do you think?” He asked.

“It’s good. It’s really good.” Anakin said, staring at the steam that was rising from his cup. Obi-Wan grabbed the other cup out of Anakin’s hand, and then grabbed Anakin’s hand, pulling him along towards the window.

“I still can’t believe you went this long without having tried it.” Obi-Wan said, sitting across from Anakin, who was now watching as the snow continued to fall outside. He shrugged.

“I guess it never came up.” He replied. “Although I’m not surprised that you like it- it’s really sweet.”

“If this about my sweet tooth, Anakin I assure you that- “Obi-Wan began but was cut off when Anakin leaned forward and gently kissed him. He sat back and took another sip of his drink, but Obi-Wan could see how he was trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. He took Anakin’s free hand and laced their fingers together, marveling at how perfectly they fit together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
